Life As We Know It  Texas Chainsaw Massacre
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: Another Texas Chainsaw Massacre Fic based on the succesful 1974 version. Please Read & Review.  This is a story based on the life of the Sawyer's, it will include kidnap victims, interesting meals with plenty of chainsaw dancing.


**N O T E - Yes this story is a 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' story but it is not the 2003 or 2006 version. :'( It is infact based on the very first and still scarey 1974 version. :') (There is some refernce of the second movie in this story.) I hope you enjoy it; also this is up for those of you waiting for me to update 'Love can be found anywhere' I have not forgotten about that story I am just waiting for my muse to come back. :') Please review I would love to hear your feedback. :'D**

**'Welcome Home'**

**S T O R Y -**

Texas was known for many things; chillie, heat waves, natural disasters, sheriffs who play by their own rules. But there was one thing that only a few people knew about that was happening in Texas, a series of murders which had been over looked by so many people as they thought it was a missing case scinerio nothing to get the media involved with unless, it was something important; the banisters daughter for example. No one knew what was going on or when it would stop, but for those who did know this was something more than a hobby that they would grow out of it was a way of life.

It was a _Sawyers _way of life.

The house was small and cosey something that you would see in a trave lodge magazine, to try and bring in customers who had eyes bigger than their wallets. The house was painted bone white, with a large porch which was connected to the front where bbq's could be held, or even just be a perfect place to sit and watch the shooting stars to make a wish for a better life. Infront of the porch was a large front garden which unlike so many gardens was not over run with weeds, instead the grass had grown to tremendos hieght that if you were about 5ft 4 then the grass, would just about brush against your hips. A large chair swing with torn flower cover was swaying with the limited breeze, that was avalibe the poles were old and rusted making it look like, if you were to sit on it then it would break.

The windows had been nailed shut preventing any air from coming in (and anyone from leaving...) causing the house to look stuffy, and possibly very hot. The front door was covered with another door which instead of having glass had what looked, like chicken wire preventing people from peering into the house to see, what it was like inside. The actual front door was painted white with a golden door knob and rather strange looking knocker which seemed to be made from animal bones, there was a small peep hole just below the knocker, giving the house the errie feeling that someone would be watching you.

Inside the house was nothing like someone would think;

Animal bones, animals in cages, free range animals, flesh hanging from coat hooks, a fridge that was over filling with fresh food that blood was seen seeping onto the floor.

It was a house of horrors.

No one would know where to put their footing if they went into the living room. In the kitchen it was a different story. It was spotless not a singal spec of dust or blood or bones could be found. The floor was a strange decaying yellow, the walls were painted an egg shell white with pictures, of large men standing next to a slaughtered bull were seen above the sink, or above the cooker. On the stove was a large pot which had a strange liquid inside that seemed to be cooling down. A wooden spoon was laying on top of it, so that who ever was cooking would not have to panic in fear of misplacing the spoon.

The stair case was grand; it was made from fine wooden oak and had been varnished so that it stood out from the red front door that was just infront of it. More pictures were seen of hard eyed elderly people, with well disciplined children on their laps and a skinny looking dog sitting by the fathers left hip with eyes that were dark crimision.

To the left of the stair case was a strange metal door, it was badly scuffed and had strange stains that were coal black showing that it was once blood, possibly from one of the animals that had made this home their home; or was it something else? Behind the door strange noises could be heard; the sound of a large freezer humming, muffled groans of distress and agony followed by the sound of something roaring. It was to high pitched to be a dog it was more deep and mencing the sort of sound, that would have you running for your life. _It was a chainsaw... _

The actuall door lead to a twisted and errie basement, a place where only one man was king and the others his subjects or prisoners of war. The basement was not the first thing that you would see when opening the door, the first thing you would see would be a decaying skull of a deer, which was nailed to a blood red painted wall with awards; chilli cook off of the year, fifth spelling be contest, best arts and crafts student. The corridor would continue like this, with animals bones and awards along with some pictures until you would reach a room that was about as large as the living room on the first floor. There was not many furniture pieces, a large table which was cluttered with rags, knives, electirc knife, empty glass containers even digarded clothing which looked like they belonged to teenager females. A blood soaked chainsaw had been tossed onto the pile, it was clear that who ever was here must have left in a hurry. Beside the table was a large old fashioned freezer which would be the perfect size, to keep chunks of meat or even your childs first snowman inside without having to worry about it any longer. Above the freezer and the table were three hooks, one of the hooks had long golden brown hair hanging from it, with a chunk of scalp attached to the end of the hair. The others were bare, but it was clear from the stains that someone had been hanging on them not long ago. In the corner of the room was a more secluded area which had an old garden chair, pushed infront of an old looking table with an old fashioned sewing machine perched on it. On the sewing machine was what looked like a mask, expect this mask was made from real human flesh.

The drive way to the strange house started to become covered in dust, it was not down to a stronger breeze, it was down to the fact, that an old truck was bouncing against the ground on its almost flat tyres. The truck was painted a dark sea blue, the windows were wound down in order to give the driver as much room, to breath in something other than his own breath. His hair was jet black and pushed back, showing off his tanned forehead and light hazel eyes, that were wide and seemed to sparkle as he hummed to an irrating tune that his younger brother was able to put into his head. On his dash board was a belly dancer which moved, in time with the jolt of his truck, hanging off his rear view mirror was a necklace made from bones and human finger nails, it was something that his youngst little brother had made for him on his birthday which was two weeks ago. The drivers name was Cook a strange name but that was his occupation in the work world and around his family, to those outside of the family blood line his name was Drayton Sawyer Texas chilli cook champion three years running.

"That blonde hair bitch belived me when I said they were pepper corns!"

Cook shouted with glee as he yanked up the stick and pushed his foot hard, on the peddle causing the truck to come to a skidding halt causing his body to sway as he managed to tence up, his muscules seconds before he would hit his head on the wheel. Barking a loud laugh he leaned to the left as he picked up his trophy which was painted gold and was in the shape, of a pot with some of his chilli inside which had started to dribble down and stain his passenger seat. Picking it up in his greedy hands he climbed not so gracefully out of the car as he continued, to hum loudly to himself.

Inside of the house was a figure, this figure was small looking as his shoulders were hunched up and his legs, were drawn up against his chest as he was crouching down so that he was, hidden from anyone who would dare to walk past their farm house. His hair was hidden underneath a human flesh mask which seemed to be decomposing, as the lips had gone so that disfigured teeth were easily seen along with his tongue, which would flick out in order to lick at his teeth. His clothing was simple; a white top, dark black jeans and heavy stealed boots, along with a leather apron that covered all of this.

It was Draytons younger brother, known to oustiders as Leatherface but to Drayton he was Bubba.

Bubba was watching with glee ful eyes when he saw his older brother, coming home carrying another trophy. He jumped up and down as he started to clap his chubby hands loudly, a series of squeals passed his lips making him sound like he was nothing more than a piglet getting sent to the slaughter house. He ran from his hiding place which was just underneath the window frame of the second window, connected to the living room and ran towards the front door, wanting to greet his brother before he would even step into the house. His large clumsy hands began to fiddle with the lock. He growled and stomped his foot as his thumb kept on slipping, causing him to lose his grip on the lock. His ears easily picked up the sound of his brother footing on the steps it caused, his eyes to widen as he used all of his strength and limited patience to finally unlock the door and swing it open.

Drayton would have fallen over onto his behind if he had not heard, the loud scuffing of his younger brothers heavy foot work. Unlike many "normal" family members Drayton, did not hold a proud smile when he saw his brother instead he scowled, his arms wound around the trophey that he held with such pride, so that Bubba's clumsy hands would not be able to touch it.

"Get back you old cot!"

Drayton barked angrily at Bubba like he was nothing more than a clumsy, young pup who did not know right from wrong.

Bubba was used to his brothers vurbal abuse and behaved straight away, he scuffed himself backwards as he clasped his hands together, infront of his chest as he looked at the trophey and then his brother, his eyes were shinning hoping to hear the story on how they had managed to get away with winning with human chilli.

Drayton matched his youngers brother stare as he turned his scowl into a smirk, he knew what his baby brother wanted to hear, and it always gave him pride because even though he acted like he hated his brother, he was just under a lot of stress of looking after two brothers, after their mothers passing and then their sisters passing almost five years ago. Keeping a good hold on the trophey he walked past the excited Bubba and made his way into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder towards his brother.

"If you want to hear this story then, sort out this sauce and I might tell you!"

His voice was not gentle as he continued to bark at Bubba.

Bubba on the other hand knew something was different about his older brother, as he released his hands and quickly ran in the direction that his brother had gone. He wanted to go down into the basement and change his mask to the old women mask, as this was something that he would wear if he wanted to be helpful, but there was no time for that so he had to continue his work in the mask that he was wearing now. Running into the kitchen he made his way over towards the stove as he picked up the old wooden, spoon and began to stir the sauce around while, his eyes darted towards his brother with a pleading look in them hoping that his brother would spill the beans.

Drayton ignored his brother as he leaned to the side and began to fiddle, around the knobs that were attached to the hand radio as he tried to pick up a signal. Getting one in the van was easy as he would be moving around alot, but trying to get one in the home was hard due to them being out in the middle of no where. The tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he started to concentrate, and to try and keep his anger in check.

"Come on you stupid-"

The radio suddenly came to life causing an aging voice to be heard; _Graverobbing in Texas is this hour's top news story._

"Ahh there we go."

He sounded proud as he stepped back and made his way over towards the sink as he began to wash his hands, to get the chilli off his fingers.

_An informant led officers of the Muerto County Sheriff's Department to a cemetery just outside the small rural Texas community of Newt early this morning. Officers there discovered what appeared to be a grisly work of art: the remains of a badly decomposed corpse wired to a large monument. A second body was found in a ditch near the perimeter of the cemetery. Subsequent investigation has revealed at least a dozen empty crypts, and it's feared more will turn up as the probe continues. Deputies report that in some instances only parts of a corpse have been removed, the head or in some cases the extremities removed, the remainder of the corpse left intact. Evidence indicates the robberies have occurred over a period of time. Sheriff Jesus Maldonado refused to give details in the ghoulish case, and said only that he did have evidence linking the crime to elements outside the state. Area residents have reportedly been converging on the cemetery, fearing the remains of relatives have been removed. No suspects are in custody as the investigation at the scene continues._

Drayton smirked as he flicked his hands causing water to go onto the side, as he pulled out the torn old rag and began to dry his hands, as he looked at the radio listening to the words that were coming out which was about his younger brothers handy work. Usualy he would tell them to keep a low profile, but robbing graves was something you could not be charged with unless you were caught, and the two younger brothers seemed to know when to go and rob a couple of graves and when not to which always surprised Drayton as he saw them as being rather dim - witted. Especialy Bubba...

Bubba on the other hand was still watching his brother as he stirred the sauce making sure, that it would not burn on the pan. His shoulders started to slump as reality hit him as he knew now that there, would be a limited posiblity that he would be able, to hear how they had won the trophy. His head bowed down as he turned it and went back to his work. He started to fidgt on which foot to rest on, working in his killing mask was something that was unusual to him, he wanted to drop the spoon and go and get his old woman mask but he knew that his brother would beat him if he was to do that, so he worked no matter how sore his wrist was starting to get.

"You damn fool don't stir the sauce so much, you know it loses flavour that way!"

Drayton snapped at his brother as he whacked him soundly on his upper arm, causing Bubba to drop the spoon and squeal as he backed up.

"Now look what you've done!"

Drayton roared as he picked up the spoon and began to run on after Bubba, who was running towards the basement door, his loud squeals of distress were muffled thanks to his mask but it was enough to give Drayton a good idea on where exactly his baby brother was going. As the typical scene was playing like an old record, niether brother noticed the front door opening to show a strang looking man, dressed in hiked up grey pants, and a baggy white shirt with a silver necklace which had a peace sign connected to it. His eyes were a firey oranage due to the contact lences that he wore, so no one would be able to take him into custody if he was caught doing something that was not hygenic; feeling up teenagers. His name was Chop Top. He was much like his brother 'Hitchhiker' expect he was more violent and much like his brother, he liked Bubba and would not abuse him as much as Drayton.

"I'm home!"

He shouted with pride as he opened his arms wide and tilted his head back, imitating something that he saw on the small black and white television that they had.

Both Drayton and Bubba heard Chop Top. Bubba let out a loud squeal of delight, having his brother home ment protection from Drayton and his spoon but it also ment that he would not be singaled out. Quickly he took a sharp turn as he ran towards his second older brother, and cowered behind him as he let out a few squeaks. Drayton growled as he ran on after his younger brother and was about, to run circles around Chop Top in order to reach Bubba, but of course Chop Top would not play fair.

"Welcome home Cook!"

Chop Top shouted as loud as he could, causing Bubba to try and speak; "We- mmm ook!" (At least that is what it sounded like Bubba was saying...) Drayton gripped the spoon tightly as he let out a snort like an over worked stallion, before he tossed the spoon aside and stomped back into the kitchen leaving his younger brothers, to watch and laugh.


End file.
